CrackaPalooza!
by xXKanpekiXx
Summary: Crack pairings written with their themes!


Holy crap that Prince of Tennis crack pairing generator is the best thing ever. I decided to take the funnier ones and throw them in here.

If you use it and find an entertaining one, please send it in! I would love to try and write for it.

For this theme, I didn't really pair the two, but they're both involved! XD I hope I've written this out well enough. I would hate to disappoint. Gah, what am I doing? I should be working on the other fanfictions I've neglected! Chances are I will work on this one anyway haha.

**Mizuki/Fuji - Impregnate**

* * *

The room was dark, devoid of all light save for the distant haze pooling in from the hallway. The deadpan silence and equally lifeless space was indeed intimidating, but this was no time for yielding to an unseen pressure.

Crumpling the note in his increasingly sweaty hand, Mizuki Hajime took two further steps into the seeming abyss before taking another hesitant breath. From out of the darkness, a cold voice rang out, barely a hiss, poisoning the air with its malignance.

"So you got my note?"

Letting out a large, stunningly feminine gasp, Mizuki spun around toward the voice of evil and squinted, trying desperately to make out the features of his tormentor.

The faint glow leaking in from the doorway traced a firm outline around the oppressor's beautiful head.

"_You _sent that note? Not Yuuta?"

A scoff could be heard from overhead and Syusuke Fuji leaned back to skim the wall with his delicate fingers.

He flipped on the switch, nearly blinding Mizuki with the burst of life from the surrounding lamps.

"Sit down, scumbag." Syusuke Fuji threw his arm swiftly in the direction of a particularly uncomfortable-looking chair.

"What's this about?" Mizuki demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and assuming a hostile position.

"I said to sit the fuck down." Fuji flashed his beautiful blues, intimidating Mizuki into sitting the fuck down.

Once in the chair, Hajime re-folded his arms across his torso and looked around wildly, intent on finding the enemy. He felt uncomfortable being so dominated, so he puffed out his chest and threw on that smug look, though it would do him no good in the long run. Once he'd located his least favorite Fuji, he made eye contact and scowled.

"Listen, if this is about me walking in on you changing, I already said it was an accident!"

"Yuuta is late." Mizuki's eyebrows knit together, closing in out of confusion.

"What do you mean? Yuuta's coming here? So he did write the note?" He questioned, detangling his legs from their crossed position and leaning forward, pressing his elbow to his knee.

"No, that's not what I mean. Yuuta is late. He took the test. It came out positive." Fuji frowned, scorn and hatred adorning his flawless face as he glared at his hapless victim.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mizuki asked, throwing out his arms in a gesture of cluelessness.

"You impregnated my brother!" Fuji yelled, jerking his arms to his sides, opening them and turning them out, pushing his head a bit further and cranking up the intensity of his disgust. Mizuki stared.

"Huuuuuh?"

"You gave my brother preggers! His eggo is preggo! How many times do I have to say it before you get it through that thick head of yours?" Fuji's closed eyes tightened, stress lines clenching on his face.

Mizuki gazed blankly at his "rival" before shouting "Yuuta is a boy! How the hell could be possibly be pregnant? Are you trying to mess with me? It's not working." Fuji's face seemed to sharpen, his gorgeous features contorted in a fierce look of contempt.

"You stuck your dirty thing in him and left your goddamn seed! That's how Yuuta got pregnant! So now, you're going to father this child with Yuuta. As long as you still want to keep that filthy head of yours attached tot he rest of your body, you will never leave his side and you will provide for him and make him happy." Fuji spat, slowly beginning to circle Mizuki, as if surrounding his prey.

"You're joking, right? Is this revenge because I saw that birthmark on your…"

"Get out of my sight!" Mizuki fled from the room, confused and slightly aroused. For some reason, the mental image of a pregnant Yuuta was lightly stimulating. Mizuki waved this whole M-Preg business off after he basked in the glory of his mental pictures.

At least, until Yuuta began to grow that baby bump…

* * *

Kind of a bad way to start...I hope I can get better.


End file.
